Fuel tanks for automotive vehicles have been made from metal and plastic materials. Fuel tanks are formed in various sizes and shapes as required for the various applications in which they are used. Fuel tanks used in passenger vehicles must meet certain requirements relating to, for example, resistance to rupture upon impact and permeability to hydrocarbons in fuel vapor. Typical plastic fuel tanks include a single wall of material and that wall may be formed from a single material or multiple layers of different materials. Particularly in fuel tanks, there is a need to make containers having more than one wall or layer of different materials in order to meet various requirements, for example with respect to mechanical stability and resistance to higher pressures in modern systems. Up to now the making of such containers requires complex multi-step manufacturing methods.